Our object is to further develop and strengthen the Harvard Anaesthesia Center established in January 1968 by grant from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. This research center is based on the facilities of the Harvard teaching hospitals, and on expanded multidisciplinary cooperation. Both research and training have as their aim improved patient care. The research effort emphasizes studies of relevance to Anesthesia and the sciences on which it is based and attempts to make the fullest advantage of interdisciplinary cooperation and advanced technology.